Tension
by sweetfire12
Summary: First, her father had brought a major piece of scum, Draco Malfoy, into their home. Second, he expected him to stay there until the war ended and third, he expected them to be civil to him. Not a chance in hell.
1. Chapter 1

"Dad! You cannot be serious about this!" Ginny Weasley yelled at her father. First, he had brought a major piece of scum, Draco Malfoy, into their home. Second, he expected him to stay there until the war ended and third, he expected them to be civil to him. Not a chance in hell, Ginny thought.

"Ginevra, there is nothing you can do. The boy needs a place to stay and there are Death Eaters searching for him everywhere. I asked McGonagall what I could do to help and this is what she came up with. I'm sorry, pumpkin, but that's just the way it is," said her father, as he sat down at the dinner table to dive into the delicious meal his wife had prepared.

"I'm definitely not hungry," said Ron, who was extremely red in the face and had been absolutely silent since the minute Malfoy had stepped through the door. He trudged up the stairs and slammed the door hard enough to make the entire house rattle when he got to his bedroom.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. She knew it wasn't going to be easy on her children, but she had thought they would have been more welcoming than this. "Well then, Ginny dear, why don't you show Draco up to Percy's old room and get him settled in, hmm?"

"Mum!" Ginny whined.

"Go," her mother said, signifying that that was the end of the discussion.

Ginny glared at her mother for a full minute before she turned swiftly on her heel, sending her long red hair flying about her in glorious curls. "Fine. Come on, Malfoy."

_Just bloody fantastic,_ Ginny thought, as she stomped noisily up the stairs. _The whole summer with the Ferret, I'll be lucky if I don't get killed in my sleep._

She was so consumed with her thoughts that she missed a step, and would have fallen down a long flight of stairs had Malfoy not broken her fall with his hard, muscled chest. "Whoa, Weaselette," he said, as he grabbed her waist firmly to steady her. "No need to throw yourself at me."

"Funny, Malfoy," she glared, as she tore herself from his grasp, painfully aware of how good his body had felt next to hers.

She continued up the stairs as if nothing happened, not failing to notice his eyes on her the entire way. When they finally reached the floor that held Charlie's, Percy's, and her own rooms, she was very relieved.

She pushed open the door to Percy's old bedroom and walked inside. It was your typical bedroom and contained a single bed near the window, a desk, and a chest of drawers.

"My dad can bring your trunk up later," Ginny said, noticing how Malfoy was looking at the faded bedcover with distaste. "What do you think?" Ginny asked angrily, seeing if he would be rude enough to rip at her family when they were now his only means of survival.

"It's what would be expected out of Weasleys, I suppose," Malfoy drawled, giving the room a once over. "I guess it will have to do, won't it? Living in a houseful of poor blood traitors?" he sounded pained to say the words, as if his situation was finally setting in.

"Those poor blood traitors are now your only chance at a life after this war, so I wouldn't be so damn ungrateful if I were you," Ginny said angrily, giving him a small shove in the shoulders which didn't move him an inch but did seem to anger him. "You know what that means, don't you?" she said sweetly. "We're all you've got, Malfoy! Your life is in the hands of Weasleys," she said, putting extra emphasis on the last word. "So tell me. How does it feel?" She didn't know why she was even conversing with him. All she knew was that the way he was looking at her was starting to creep her out.  
"You think I don't know that, Weaselette?" he growled out, backing her up a few steps until her back came into contact with a wall. "Are you trying to see how far you can push me before I crack?" He asked, his voice becoming lower and more deathly with each word. His gray eyes were dark with anger and something else she couldn't quite describe at the moment. "Because believe me, Weasley," he continued, "you don't want to see me lose control."

There was barely an inch of space between their bodies and she was starting to get nervous now. He had to be at least 6'3", and he was towering over her height of 5'6". She had to admit he was handsome with his chiseled features and blonde hair that hung in his eyes in a way that made him look absolutely shaggable.

_What am I doing,_ Ginny thought, mentally smacking herself. Malfoy? Shaggable? There was no way she had thought of those two together. She had always scoffed at all of the girls he had supposedly slept with, saying how stupid they were to fall into his bed so easily. But now she understood why they had done it, and she was trying to stop herself from becoming one of them.

He was standing way too close for comfort and had one hand on either side of her head, leaving her with no escape. "Let me go, Malfoy," she said, while trying to release herself from the cage he had made around her. She pushed hard against his chest, again taking note of the muscles underneath his black shirt and, again, mentally slapping herself.

"Why, Weasley?" he asked in a mock sweet voice. "Scared?" He whispered the word in her ear, taking care to let his lips graze her skin as he spoke, before pulling away slightly.

She didn't have time to answer the question since he lowered his lips to hers a split second later.

His kisses were rough and demanding, and she opened her mouth for him, mostly out of surprise rather than free will. His tongue tangled with hers almost hungrily, and soon it became a battle of who could dominate the other. Who could win. When the need for oxygen became apparent, he moved down to her neck, leaving a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses from her chin to the base of her throat. She moaned loudly when he found a particularly sensitive spot, causing him to move his body even closer to hers, if that was even possible. He sucked roughly on the spot and she knew it would leave a mark but she didn't care at the moment. All that mattered was getting all of this damn clothing off. She fisted her hands in his hair as she guided his mouth back to meet her lips again and this time she participated from the beginning, massaging his tongue with hers as his hands began to roam her body, one hand slipping under her short denim skirt while the other fisted itself in her long mane of auburn hair.

"So fucking beautiful," he groaned as he ground his impressive hardness into her belly and rested his fingertips dangerously close to the waistband of her knickers. Her eyes snapped open at his words, as she realized just exactly who it was she was making out with as her parents and several of her brothers ate dinner a mere two floors below.

"Malfoy," she gasped out, having to think hard about how to string words together as his mouth was doing wonderful things to her neck and partly exposed chest.

He paid no attention to her words as he continued to mark her in every place he could reach. Her eyes fluttered closed for a second, about ready to just give into his ministrations before she again came to her senses. "Malfoy, we can't do this," she ground out, shoving him in the chest to push him away.

"Why the fuck not?" he growled dangerously, angrily punching the wall beside her head and making her flinch slightly.

"Because my parents and brothers are in this house, the walls are as thin as parchment, and I absolutely loathe you!" she said as she slipped out from the cage he had built with his arms and righted her clothes.

"Fine," he growled, "Just get out then and don't come back unless you're looking for a good, hard shag."

"You! You Ferret!" she yelled before ripping open the door and stomping angrily from the room.

"I look forward to next time, Weaselette," he yelled after her, as she slammed the door to her own bedroom closed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Damn, I want her, had been Draco's thoughts as he sat, subdued, at the breakfast table with most of the Weasley clan.

It had been two days since he had gotten to know Ginny a little more than he had ever actually thought he would, and it was now consuming his every waking, and sleeping it also appeared, moment. His dreams certainly seemed to want them to have another go-around if the predicament he had woken up to find himself in for the past two days was any indication.

He was also not used to this 'no sex for more than three days' thing that seemed to be going on. His reputation as the Slytherin Sex God was well earned and he had become accustomed over the past few years to thrive off of that attention.

"Draco, dear, would you pass the jam?" Mrs. Weasley spoke from down the table, snapping him from his thoughts.

He absentmindedly passed the jam, noticing as he did so that it actually appeared to be closer to that brute, George, and she just seemed to want to involve him in their pointless morning chatter.

"So what are you kids doing today?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We thought we'd go out to the paddock and play some Quidditch," said Ron as he shoveled eggs into his mouth at an alarming rate.

"That sounds lovely," Mrs. Weasley nodded her approval, "You should all go. Have some fun." Fun had become rather limited with the war approaching.

Draco had thought when she had said, 'You should all go,' she had meant all those red-haired brats, the mudblood, and That-Lucky-Son-of-a-Bitch-Who-Somehow-Managed-to-Not-Die-Yet, but as he turned to retreat to his bedroom, she stopped him.

"You too, Draco," she said gently, "you need to get out of the house as well. You're looking a little pale."

"A little?" Ginny snorted, causing Fred and George to erupt in laughter.

Draco snapped his head around to shoot her a deathly glare. "Fine," he said through clenched teeth, becoming well aware of how inviting Ginny's breasts looked in her too-small green tank top.

The game was in full swing as Ginny raced toward the two trees they were using as a goal, sweat drenching her body.

They had been playing for hours and they were tied at 180 points each. She threw the Quaffle at Ron who was acting as Keeper for the opposing team which consisted of himself, Fred, Charlie, and Malfoy. Ginny, Harry, George, and Hermione were acting as the other team but were at a major disadvantage since Hermione was terrified of being in the air and had only actually flown a handful of times.

Ron blocked the shot, throwing the Quaffle to Malfoy who easily launched it past Hermione who was acting as Ginny's team's Keeper. The Quaffle soared through the goal just as Harry's hand closed over the Snitch. Ginny's team won and they all landed, screaming in victory as they did so.

"Nice try, boys," George smiled as they made their way to the ground.

"Yeah, yeah, you won. We get it, now who wants to go for a swim?" said Ron grumpily.

"That sounds great," said Ginny cheerfully, as they made their way across the Weasley's property toward a large, inviting pond. When they arrived the boys all stripped off their shirts, shoes and pants, leaving them in their boxers. Malfoy looked somewhat disgusted by the pond idea altogether, but must have came to the conclusion that cool water was much more enticing than standing there, a sweaty mess, for he stipped down too and jumped in. Ginny kicked off her denim cutoff shorts, leaving her in her tank top and underwear and dove into the water. Hermione also threw her shorts aside, joining her friends in the cool pond.

Ginny floated on the surface of the water and observed what was going on around her. Charlie, Fred, and George were dunking Harry repeatedly into the water, and she thought about telling them to stop but realized that he was actually having fun and it was a nice change from the somber, quiet Harry that they had all been seeing lately. Ron and Hermione were situated very close to each other near the edge of the pond, talking quietly and smiling every now and again. Ginny smiled to herself. She was glad it seemed like Ron had finally pulled his head out of his arse long enough to realize what was right in front of his nose; she was getting very tired of hearing them bicker nonstop about nothing and very much hoped they would get it together.

Ginny gasped as she felt a hand on the back of her thigh and turned around quickly, only to realize that it was Malfoy. He smirked lazily at her and stared obviously at her breasts, causing her to narrow her eyes at him and sink lower into the water to obstruct his view.

"Spoilsport," he muttered so only she could hear him. She was about to retort when she heard Ron yell across the pond, "Gin! Is that git bothering you?"

"No, Ron, it's fine!" she yelled back, pissed at him for thinking she couldn't take care of herself. "I'm not feeling so well. I'm going to head in," she said to the group in general before wiggling out of the water, grabbing her shorts and walking back towards the house. Draco waited a few moments before slipping, unnoticed, out of the water, throwing on his pants and shoes and walking briskly in the direction she had gone in.

He fell into step beside her, taking care to let his hand lightly brush her backside in a would-be-innocent way.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, hoping he would just go away.

"Well, Weasley," he drawled, letting his hand brush up against her arse again, causing her to shoot him a deathly glare before quickening her pace even more. "I was just wondering if you'd thought any more about my invitation?" he asked as he stepped in front of her path.

"What invitation was that, Malfoy," she asked angrily, "The one where you want me to sleep with you even though I think you're an annoying, evil, stupid prat who deserves to have his Death Eater arse catapulted off of a cliff? Because it's not going to happen! I hate you so don't talk to me, don't touch me, and stop smirking at me whenever you see me, it's creepy. Now get the fuck out of my way." She attempted to side step him but he wouldn't let her pass, seemingly only to rile her up further. She stepped right, he stepped right. She went to the left, he went to left.

"Get out of my way, you bastard!" she yelled at him furiously.

"Temper, Weasley. Why so angry? Is it because Potter's not getting the job done? We've already established that I can help you with that," he drawled as her backed her up until her back found a wall of her father's shed.

"Don't bring Harry into this you arsehole, you don't know anything about that so don't even go there."

He could tell he had found her weak spot and smirked to himself, "Fine, tell me about it then. You lost your virginity to him and now he's leaving and you can't be together? He doesn't want you anymore? Is that it, princess?"

"I hate you," she spat at him, raising her hand to slap that annoying smirk off of his handsome face.

She gasped as he caught her hand firmly in one of his own and then quickly leaned down and began planting hot, lazy kisses along her neck, causing her to arch her back to get closer to him and moan loudly.

"Oh I can tell you really fucking hate me," he whispered between kisses as he moved even closer to her, making her gasp as she felt his hardness press into her belly. She grasped him by the neck, guiding his lips to meet hers in a heated kiss, causing them both to moan in pleasure. That was it. From that moment on it was a flurry of hands, a race to see who could get to the finish line faster. They parted briefly as he ripped her tank top almost violently over her head before diving back in for another searing kiss, lifting her up by the hips so she could wrap her legs around him to accommodate their height difference.

"Fuck," he growled as she moved her hands to grasp him briefly through his trousers before moving to unfasten his belt buckle and push his pants down far enough to reach what she needed. She reached inside his still soaking wet boxers to grasp him firmly and began pumping her hand up and down, causing him to groan loudly. She threw her head back as he began massaging her breast through her bra, trying to return the favor to her for what she was making him feel. He fisted a hand in her hair, guiding her lips back down for another lust filled kiss before they were interrupted by one very angry brother.

"What in the name of hell do you think you're doing to my baby sister?"


End file.
